Steam on the Mirror
by Ol' Boy Pacman
Summary: Raven invites Starfire to join her and Changeling in their more carnal activities. He's taken by surprise by but comes around anyway. The ministrations of an attention starved Tamaranean will do that to a man. Lemony fresh! Oneshot. Requested by Rider09.


Changeling's on his way to the girl's shower.

Raven's called him there for some reason.

Well, he can probably guess the reason.

She and Starfire probably just finished up their sparring session.

Kori doesn't know the definition of holding back during hand-to-hand and doesn't really do so, as per Nightwing's orders.

He's been serious about improving Raven's hand-to-hand.

It doesn't really help that after years of break-ups and make-ups with Kori, Nightwing decided to permanently dump her and date his former (well, now current) flame, Barbra Gordon.

Star's been really emotional about that lately.

And her usual exuberance during sparring has been amplified by her current state of mind and she's found her stress relief during sparring.

Not mention Raven's told him she's been complaining about a lack of intimate action.

As a result of that Raven's needed more of Garfield's 'services' to relax her afterwards more frequently.

A changeling's job is never done.

He reaches the door to girl's showers and before he can even knock, he's pulled in rather forcefully.

He's pushed up to the nearest wall, right underneath a shower nozzle. A pair of strong hands and soft lips begin to explore his body.

Garfield gets his bearings under him and recognizes the nude, tan-orange form and fiery red hair his teammate, Starfire.

"Whoa, whoa Star!" He manages to get out between kisses.

He tries to push the Tamaranean off him, but she merely takes his right hand, places it on her left breast. He squeezes it instinctively, and Kori moans in appreciation. And she places his other hand on her hip.

He squirms more, falling over with the woman in tow trying to get free from Kori, his will to free himself from the ministrations of the Tamaranean decreasing by the second.

She sits up, her voluptuous breasts and dark nipples hardened by the cool air of showers are on full display. Her fire red hair cascading over her shoulders. And the alien vixen managed to position her bare womanhood just above his manhood. He can feel how warm and wet it is through his red and white uniform.

She places her hands on the shower floor, on either side of his head.

Her eyes are locked on to his, almost glowing with lust. In her gaze he can see an almost predatory look to it. In that look he can see that Tamaraneans have truly evolved from a feline-like species.

She goes back to work on his neck, kissing, sucking, biting everywhere she can place her lips or sink her teeth into.

"Star," says Changeling in between groans of pleasure at Starfire's actions, "not that I'm not flattered or anything, but I've got a girlfriend. What would Raven think if she saw us like this?"

"Ahem…"

He turns his head in the direction of that throating clearing and in his sights is Raven. She's in nothing but a towel that reaches barley a quarter of the way down her thighs and that barely covers her breasts.

And damn it all, Starfire is still going to town on neck.

"Raven!" He exclaims. He puts his hands on the princess's hips in an attempt to push her off, but damn that Tamaranean strength. It results in her pushing the changeling back down on by her hips. Her muff pressing into his rapidly swelling third leg, still as wet and hot as was before.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Really, Garfield? Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you have a very naked, very aroused Tamaranean princess on top of you, giving you all kinds of attention. Her hot pussy grinding into you, " she said, coyness apparent in her purple eyes, "and don't think I don't notice that bulge pushing back up into it."

Garfield looks at his girlfriend in confusion.

In his estimation he should very much be a corpse.

He takes a whiff of the air around him. Besides smell the soap and shampoo of the woman on top him, and the aroma of the arousal of her, he can smell the arousal of Raven.

This fact confuses him.

Her hand dips underneath the towel, "Garfield," she says, her wrist and hand seemingly stroking herself underneath that towel, "do you remember our discussion a few days ago about the possibility of inviting another person to join us?"

_Goddamnit, Starfire's not letting up in the slightest, _thinks Garfield, as Kori works her mouth toward his ear.

Starfire starts to roll her hips on top of him, sending the most delicious sensations through his body just short of what it would actually feel like to be ridden by the Tamaranean. He puts his hands on her hips in an attempt keep her at bay.

It's not very effective…

"Not that we'd ever cheat on each other, but one name came up between the both of us," said Raven between long breaths, "do you remember who?"

Kori's finally made her way to Garfield's ear, her lips just short of it.

Garfield's trembling from anticipation as her breath tickles his ear.

She bites down.

"Starfire," Garfield said breathlessly.

Raven laughs, removing her hand from under the towel. She puts her slickened fingers in her mouth, tasting herself, "Bingo. And thank you for your earlier consideration. I'm cool with it," she said, throwing her towel away, revealing her curvy, toned form for the occupants of the showers to see. "Kori? Would you do the honors please?"

The addressed woman removes her mouth from Gar's ear, "With pleasure friend Raven."

Kori removes herself from Garfield.

Changeling's pulled up by the scruff of his uniform top.

He once again pushed up against the wall by the Tamaranean.

She takes a fist full of his uniform and in one swift pull…

_RIPPP _

It's off.

"Star, there was a zipper." Said Raven as she approached the other two, clearly amused.

"My apologies friend Raven, I'm merely excited for the indulging of the pleasures of the flesh."

"One more piece of business before we indulge Kori, the Batman boxers." Raven said, eyeballing the bulge barely contained by the caped crusader themed underwear.

"No!" Yelled Garfield, taking off the boxers and tossing them where the girls couldn't reach them, "Tear off my uniform, ok fair enough. But not the Batman drawers. That's where I draw the line!"

"Shut up you, big baby." Said Raven, closing the distance between her and Garfield.

She places her hands on his shoulder, while he his find their way around her waist.

Their lips meet.

The kisses between Raven and Garfield were always fervent, heated, passionate. They were always more than satisfying, but they always fell short of completely satisfying their hunger for each other.

A piece of Raven's soulself flicks the nearby knob, turning the water on of the shower nozzle all three are under, it's temperature more than adequate.

Part of Garfield's hair falls into hair due to the water, he brushes it back, breaking the kiss between Raven and him and says, "Really Raven."

She shrugs her shoulders, the shorter woman running her fingers through his soaked hair. His height shielding her from the onslaught of water. "We're gonna get dirty, love. I'm just taking steps to make sure we can clean up afterwards."

Garfield shifts their positions, putting the purple haired beauty under the direct stream of the shower water. Luckily her hair was already matted backwards. But that doesn't save it from the torrent of hot water. "I hate you, Gar." She said with smile, as she pushes Gar back into the wall.

"Oh, friend Raven don't say that. Besides, your love for each other is most obvious." Says Starfire.

Starfire asserts herself in the mix. She comes up behind Raven grasping both of the half demon's breasts, taking great care to lightly tease Raven's nipples. And Starfire starts to kiss, bite and suck on Raven's neck.

Raven's would be moans are muffled by her boyfriend's lips.

Gar runs his tongue over Raven's lower lip demanding entrance. She obliges, her tongue dueling with his.

Raven works one hand in his hair, tugging him closer or at least attempting to do so. Her other hand works its way down his body, feeling every scar, dip, peak and valley of his physique. She eventually reaches her prize. Hard, warm and thick, just the feel of it excites her further. She pumps it, slowly. Her actions sending jolts of pleasure through his body from his manhood.

She breaks the kiss between her and Gar, still stroking him. Raven leans back against Starfire's shoulder and the Tamaranean stops her ministrations. Gar takes that as his cue to start working over Raven's neck.

Starfire and Raven gaze into each other's eyes, like they're see each other for the first time.

Lust lidded purple eyes bore into green. Not that there was much distance between the two it to start with, but it closes, Starfire and Raven locking lips. It's slow, exploratory at first. But then it builds into something fierce. Raven runs her hand through the fiery red locks of the Tamaranean, as they both moan into each other's mouths.

Having not stopped working it at this time; Raven runs her fingertips along tip of Garfield's engorged gland, especially making sure to collect the pre-cum she's worked out him. She feeds each fingertip to Starfire, and then throws her tongue in Starfire's mouth, trying to steal a taste of the Changeling's essence for herself with much gusto.

They break their kiss, and both look to Changeling, both them eyeing him like a piece of meat. And Raven goes back to slowly stroking him.

Starfire comes from around Raven, stepping underneath the stream of water from the shower's nozzle, joining her companions in being completely drenched.

She pushes him back, both her and Raven kneeling in front of the shapeshifter, the two at eye level with his throbbing member.

They're so close Gar can feel their soft exhales on tip of his knob.

The sensation's driving the man up the wall.

Raven takes the plunge first, taking him in her mouth, slowly. She takes him as deep as she can before she comes back down, stopping at the head making sure to twirl her tongue around it as she does so.

She doesn't stop, continuing to spin her tongue about the head.

Starfire gently cups his sack, as she starts to kiss the underside of shaft. Kori eventually works her way up his head.

Raven completely removes herself from the tip, and Starfire takes her place.

Then the most amazing thing (or at least in Gar's estimation) happens.

Starfire take Raven by the chin, bringing her back to Garfield's meat-rod.

Two pairs of lips meet at the head, two tongues working either side of it.

The purple and green orbs of the two women look up at him as if to teasing him further.

"Ah, fuck," said Changeling, as he placed both hands on both women's heads, encouraging them further.

Eventually, they damn near bring him to climax, but they stop just short.

"Ah, ah , ah Gar, night ain't over yet." Said Raven. "Star, it's all you tonight, would you like a go?" She finished, gesturing to Garfield's choad.

"Most certainly, friend Raven. But what about you. It seems selfish of me to have Gar to myself."

"Don't fret, Kori." A small portal opens above Raven, and a forest green object falls from it, half-demon catching it. It's what decent folk would call a 'marital aid.' It's double-ended; one end measuring between 4 or 5 inches. That shorter end curves to the other forming an angle just below 90 degrees. The longer part measures 6 to 7 inches. "While you're riding Garfield, I'll be riding you."

"May I ask why it's green, friend Raven?" Said Starfire with a knowing smile.

"Call it inspiration from one I hold dear." Responded Raven, lightly running her fingers underneath Changeling's chin.

"Shall we get going ladies? This water's not going to stay warm forever." Interjects Garfield with a smile as he fruitlessly tries to ring his hair under the constant torrent of the shower's water.

Garfield remains closest to wall as Starfire closes the distance between them once more. She takes hold of the shapeshifter, arms around his neck. She jumps on to him, her legs wrapping around his body, her stirred womanhood positioned just above his awaiting member. He responds by wrapping his arms around the Tamaranean. Her excitement is at a fevered pitch, her lips split smiling widely, lustfully at Garfield. She takes care to lower herself on to Garfield's manhood, making sure her slickened body doesn't slip out of his embrace. "Uh, ah." She groans, adjusting to Garfield.

Behind them, Raven inserts short end of apparatus into herself, moaning at its intrusion. "Mine's bigger than yours Gar," she laughs running her hand up and down the phallic-shaped accessory, as if stroking it.

"Har, har, babe." Responds Garfield.

Raven runs hand under the water, then brings a finger to Kori's back entrance. "Relax Star," says Raven as she slowly, carefully inserting a finger, loosening her up for what's to come. "There we go, Star." Says Raven, the muscles of Starfire's backdoor expanding and contracting to Raven's intrusion. "Would this be your first time getting, well, you know?"

"No, friend Raven. Dick and I have partaken once or twice in the anal pleasure. It was most enjoyable. But I'd imagine this will blow that experience away." Said Starfire. She pulls Raven into a brief kiss, then Garfield. "Fuck me, please friends."

At her request, Raven removes her finger, then pushes the forest green sex toy into Starfire. She strengthens her hold on Garfield, moaning loudly, at not just the insertion at her back door, but also the walls of her womanhood tightening around Gar's throbbing manhood.

"Fuck, Star," groans Changeling, "do you need a moment?"

She leans back, putting some of the load of her weight on Raven, "Just one, but please friends, it been awhile, so go slowly."

Taking that as a que, both Gar and Raven start to thrust into the assorted holes of the Tamaranean princess. As per her request, they go slow following no real rhythm.

Raven and Garfield eventually start to find a rhythm, both trusting in and out at the same time.

It's an interesting dichotomy for the shapeshifter.

For Garfield, he was used to the more subdued nature in all aspects of Raven, intimacy especially. Whenever he made love to her. She would moan as quietly as possible, hold him tenderly and maybe, just maybe when he hit the right spot and brought her to climax, she would utter his name as she threw her head back in the throes of passion.

In contrast, Starfire's letting him know, quite loudly even what a good job he and Raven are doing. And she's isn't shy about screaming either of their names either. She'd holding to him, tight, although not as tight as he would expect, given her strength. And her legs are wrapped around his waist. Although, not as snuggly as the walls of her slit are wrapped around his shaft because of he and Raven's thrusts.

"Faster Star?" He asks.

She nods, emphatically, and the chromatically diverse couple comply.

Kori's legs tighten around his waist, hard enough that he may be nursing some bruising later on.

She then pulls Gar into another kiss, sloppy yet fervent. She then tries to roll her hips as best she could to match their thrusts, so as to create more stimulation.

Raven's the first exclaim, "I'm coming!" Her climax so much so, her thrusts become erratic.

Starfire follows suit, climaxing, the sensation at her front and back entrances becoming too much. "Rae! Gar! Ahhh!" She screams.

Raven removes her temporary third limb from Kori and removes herself from the fray of Starfire getting piped by Garfield as he reaches his finish.

Changeling's peak is the next to follow, the further tightening of Starfire's womanhood doing him in.

"Fuck I'm about to blow!"

"Not inside Changeling!"

Starfire removes herself from Gar, then both women go for his manhood, stroking him to completion.

He explodes on the two, his essence landing on the two goddesses before him, landing here and there. It doesn't stay on them long as it's washed away by the running stream of the rapidly cooling water.

Catching his breath, Garfield asks between breaths, "Think there's enough warm water to actually shower?"

"Only one way to find out," responds Raven.

"I do know one thing though," says Garfield.

"What's that, friend Garfield?" Asks Starfire

"I'll never complain to Cyborg about not having in-suite bathrooms again."


End file.
